


Autopilot

by p_dottie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_dottie/pseuds/p_dottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Jaspidot smut. I couldn't wait to write something for my other one, so this is completely independent of Backdrop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peridot Gets Hers

Peridot had noticed the way she was watched everywhere she went, how Jasper’s gaze lingered a bit too long on her when she was working on the ship. It had not escaped her keen senses when she was being hovered over, or when the slightest brush of skin to skin contact was made in passing.  
These interactions hadn’t bothered her, in fact she had hardly noticed them at first. But with increasing frequency came greater annoyance at the blatant disrespect her coworker had for her.  
Why else would Jasper stare at her, but to judge her worth and capabilities as a gem? She was certainly the time to size someone up for a fight, and Peridot didn’t doubt for one moment that her behavior was meant to unnerve her and throw her off enough to be caught off guard.  
Well she wasn’t about to let that happen.  
With another day coming to a close, she put the ship on autopilot and began going over the latest additions to the mission plans, which were updated almost daily due to changes in the atmosphere of the planet they were headed to.  
Within moments of the holographic screen making its “ping” signaling it was going into sleep mode, she could hear Jasper’s heavy footsteps approach the control room. It was only a matter of moments before something, a nuisance most inevitably, was to occur.  
Right on cue she came up behind Peridot, lurking over her like a statue, unmoving and silent.  
“Is there anything I can help you with?” she questioned, her eyes glued to the small screen projected from her fingers in front of her, scrawling with a long script.  
She was met with more silence, and a broad, heavy hand on her shoulder. Jasper didn’t move any beyond that, seemingly just testing her willpower, if she would demand the hand be removed or not.  
Peridot weighed her options; was she to cave into what she was expected to do, and possibly lead to this childish ruse continuing on for Jasper’s amusement? Or would she tolerate the unwelcome contact in an effort to be unpredictable, and hopefully spoil her “fun”?  
The latter seemed to be the best option, so she remained seated and continued to read without a word, effectively ignoring the hand that was now applying a slight pressure to her shoulder.  
She could feel fingers tug at the back of the neck of her garments, touching the skin at the top of her spin so gently she almost didn’t notice it. Her expression shifted just slightly, brows raised for only a moment before she corrected herself and became stoic once again, determined not to give in to this foolishness.  
It wasn’t until the hand at her back ran down her spine, fingers splayed and grazing her flesh lightly, that she let out a shiver and scooted forward in her chair, a small attempt to escape the unusual contact.  
Jasper didn’t let up, seemingly unfazed by Peridot’s repositioning. She said nothing, but placed both hands on either of Peridot’s shoulder and squeezed.  
Would she not relent? Peridot was clearly not amused nor affected by this in any way, at least not visibly. What fun could she possibly be getting out of this, assuming Jasper was doing it purely to irritate her charge?  
Jasper’s thumbs dug into her muscles and she rubbed the meat of her shoulder and neck with a remarkable tenderness. She pressed her palms on either side of Peridot’s spine and ran her fingers down with a gentle pressure, working along to the base of her spine and back up.  
Peridot sighed by mistake, losing herself to the strangely pleasant contact. It lit her nerves up in a way she hadn’t known for many centuries. It made her rethink just what Jasper’s motives were in this, why she was taking such care not to hurt her, to be so precise when she was usually so brash and ruthless.  
She leaned forward a bit, inadvertently giving Jasper’s hands more room to roam her back, and dissipated her screen on accident when she lost focus on her readings.  
Jasper snickered airily, leaning over Peridot’s head and running her hands straight down her front, from collarbones to hips, palms spread wide to touch as much skin as possible.  
“You like that, runt?” Her wide grin was visible in the reflective surface of Peridot’s control panel, as was the astonished look on her own face when she realized what was going on.  
“What gives you the right to touch me! Get your hands off me you oaf, or I swear I’ll…” Peridot wasn’t sure what she’d do, given the obvious difference in their strengths, but she was sure she could come up with something.  
“Or you’ll what? Tattle on me to Yellow Diamond? Like she’d care. But fine, I’ve never been the type to force myself on anyone. If you don’t want it, you don’t want it.” She removed her hands slowly, fingertips just barely grazing Peridot’s collar when she pulled away.  
“Want… what, exactly? What are you trying to insinuate?” She wasn’t an imbecile, she knew exactly what was going on, but she had to hear it for herself. She swiveled her chair around to face Jasper, crossing her arms indignantly.  
Jasper leaned down, hands on either arm of the chair, her gem not a few inches from Peridot’s nose. “Want this,” she breathed, removing a hand from the chair to gesture to herself, up and down, while grinning sinfully at Peridot’s barely stoic face.  
A warm knot affixed itself to Peridot’s voice box, making her swallow hard in an effort to respond, but her voice came out gravelly anyway. She uncrossed her arms, one hand running up Jasper’s toned arm, expression appraising.  
“And if I do?” Her gaze was affixed on Jasper’s chiseled chest, her taught stomach, she couldn’t bother to look up and see the shit-eating grin on Jasper’s face before she was met with a heated kiss, her generous lips covering Peridot’s and rubbing against her feverishly.  
She kept her eyes open for a moment to assess the situation, then let them fall closed as she leaned her head back to get a better angle to mesh their lips together, Jasper’s kiss hot and assertive, making her head spin.  
Peridot’s visor became fogged within a few moments of fervid affection, and she had to pull back to phase it off of her face. Her cheeks were flushed slightly, lips puffy from Jasper’s rough attention.  
Jasper licked her lips and looked her up and down with no shame, openly taking in Peridot’s willowy figure and sanguine expression. She placed a delicate kiss to her cheek, then leaned closer to bite into the apex of her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood.  
The pain was sharp, but not overwhelming, only startling her. “Jasper!” Peridot scolded her, placing both her hands on Jasper’s broad shoulders and nudging her back.  
“Got you saying my name already? It must have been a while huh?” Jasper cackled, licking over her bite mark and sucking a bruise over it, determined to leave behind something for her to be ashamed of when she looked into any reflective surface.  
“It has indeed been a while, and I would appreciate it if you would take a bit more care, you raging brute!”  
Peridot was met with an eye roll and a much gentler kiss to her throat, teeth just barely grazing her skin, enough to make her skin prickle. She gripped Jasper’s shirt tightly, tugging it up a bit to try and wrangle it off of her.  
Jasper stepped back and pulled her top off, purposefully flexing her stomach muscles with a wink, tossing her shirt to the side and picking Peridot out of her chair by the wrist. She held the scrawny gem close to her body, removing her shirt quickly then getting down onto her knees to press sloppy wet kisses on her exposed stomach.  
With her torso being showered with kisses, Peridot could do little more than cling onto Jasper, fingers gripping her hair tightly and thighs trembling just slightly.  
With her long fingers wrapped nearly all the way around Peridot’s slender thighs, and her face pressed into her concave stomach, her voice was muffled when she spoke.  
“You make me want to wreck you,” Jasper grunted, nipping the supple flesh of her belly and digging her nails into her thighs. “I could hold you down so easily, you hardly amount to anything. I’d crush you.” Each word was punctuated with a soft kiss to her belly, as if she wasn’t aware of the vulgar thoughts being spoken aloud.  
Peridot was trembling, her breath coming quickly and stomach muscles twitching with every touch of Jasper’s lips. She was appalled at what filth was coming from her escort, the dirty language being mumbled into her skin in such a way that it felt like she was speaking directly into the most fevered portions of her body.  
“Oh would you now?” She cursed herself for not just letting the comments slide, but her curiosity was piqued. Was Jasper really that enticed by the thought of controlling a smaller, weaker gem?  
Was Peridot really thinking about letting her do just what she wanted?  
Jasper leered against her burning skin, her voice coming past her moist lips gruff and heavy with titillation, “Only if you like it.” She looked up in time to see Peridot biting her bottom lip, ruminating over the idea with a strong blush to her face. It was enough to convince Jasper she could have her way.  
Peridot realized her mistake, upon nodding slightly in a gesture of agreement, when one of Jasper’s meaty palms shoved her backwards by her chest onto the sleeping control panel, laying her over it from shoulder to hip, her legs dangling off a foot above the ground.  
The hand not holding Peridot down on the panel took hold of both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. “I need both hands, but don’t you dare move.” Jasper’s words held an air of authority Peridot had never heard from her before now. She nodded, folding her hands at the top of her head on the panel.  
Jasper bent over her, pressing her weight onto Peridot and sucking marks into her neck, hands groping along her slim waist. She nuzzled her face into Peridot’s hair and bit her behind the air, breathing into it heavily while subtly nudging her hips forward.  
Peridot’s breath left her as Jasper put her full weight on her chest, effectively suffocating her. She felt her throat closing up and eyes watering, but she didn’t actually need to breathe being a gem, so the pain was due to the hefty gem atop her crushing her into the control panel.  
Just as she’d promised, Jasper was exalting no effort at all in holding her down, smothering Peridot with her muscular frame. It should be frightening, to be held down so hard that she has no hope of escape, but Peridot found herself breathing heavily not only because of the weight on her chest, but from the arousal kindling in her at the point of contact between her hips and Jasper’s. She tried to lift herself a little, in a fruitless attempt to get more friction, her knees pressing tightly on either side of Jasper’s thighs.  
Jasper chuckled at her eagerness, parting her thighs with her hot hands, Peridot’s sinewy thigh muscles straining so hard she thought her hips were going to pop out of place in an effort to make room for Jasper to get close enough to grind against her effectively.  
She squirmed, trying to clamp her legs closed to avoid tearing a muscle, but Jasper just shoved her open further.  
“Calm down runt, I’m not gonna rip you in half. Unless you want it a little rougher?” She grinned wide, teeth showing, and ran her clawed fingers up and down Peridot’s inner thighs, inching closer to her groin with each stroke.  
“This level of aggression is plenty!” Peridot was quick to correct her, wanting to avoid any real injuries. She could feel her legs beginning to relax, the gyrating motion of Jasper’s hips easing her into the difficult stretch.  
It seemed that Jasper didn’t take her words to heart, reaching a hand up to wrap her fingers around Peridot’s throat, applying slight pressure while she kissed her on the mouth sloppily, tongue slipping between her lips and licking over her front teeth.  
She felt like slobber was going to run down her chin if she didn’t swallow, but Jasper wouldn’t relent, biting onto her bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth. Peridot groaned shamelessly when the pressure on her throat increased, parting her swollen lips wider for Jasper to lick into her mouth again with her abnormally long tongue.  
“You’re so pathetic it’s almost attractive. Tell me string bean, would you keep moaning if I choked you out? If I beat you to a bloody pulp?” Jasper sneered into Peridot’s mouth, her words and breath leaking down her throat. “What if shoved my fingers in you and slapped you on the ass like a bitch, huh? Would you like that?” She ended her question with an uncharacteristically gentle kiss, their lips barely brushing together before she met Peridot’s eyes again. “Tell me what you want Dottie. I can’t just stand here all day.”  
Peridot gulped, her throat contracting under Jasper’s tight hold, and responded with a hoarse whisper. “I would let you do..anything to me. Just don’t..” she gasped for a moment, turning her head to cough. Jasper took her cheeks between her fingers and forced her to look her in the eyes again. “Just don’t break the control panel.” She panted softly, licking over her lips in an attempt to appear sultry.  
Jasper gave a malicious smirk and bent back down to bite into Peridot’s hipbones, leaving teeth marks along her pelvic bone down to the apex of her groin. She kneeled on the floor, hoisting Peridot’s ankles over her shoulders and pulled her pants off swiftly, dragging her closer by the hips so that she was hanging off of the metal panel by her ass.  
Blood rushed to her head, making her dizzy as her air supply came back to her abruptly. She leaned up to look down at Jasper, hair disheveled and cheeks a dark green, the same color her thighs and groin were flushing.  
Jasper pressed kisses along one of Peridot’s inner thighs, then jutted forward to lick a quick stripe up the slit between her legs. Peridot squealed sharply, feet digging into Jasper’s back as her long tongue dipped into her heat and she sucked her down with an obnoxious slurping sound.  
She covered Peridot’s fleshy lips with her mouth, plunging her tongue deep into her and moaning against the wet skin, her gem pressing slightly against her clit and nudging it with every curl of her tongue.  
“Oh my that…that is. That really is,” Peridot couldn’t put her thoughts into words without making herself sound wanton and ridiculous. All she could formulate were inarticulate moans and pleas of Jasper’s name, over and over again, and it wasn’t until she knocked her head back against the control panel that she realized she was still speaking aloud all the things she was thinking.  
The attention to her groin paused as Jasper leaned back, clear fluid smeared across her chin and cheeks in a disgusting display of sexuality. “You liking that? How about this?” She pressed a finger into her to the knuckle, curling it up to stroke her insides without giving her time to adjust to its girth.  
Sweat was dripping down the flat plane of Peridot’s stomach and from between her collarbones, breath coming ragged with a long moan when she felt Jasper’s digit penetrate her. She tugged on Jasper’s hair hard enough to pull a few strands of her wild mane from the roots, clinging onto her and curling up around her head, leaning over her to try and get as close as physically possible as she felt herself nearing her peak. She babbled aloud this fact, letting Jasper know just how close she was as her walls clenched down on Jasper’s finger.  
Another finger joined the first, spreading Peridot open and giving Jasper room to slip her tongue in between her fingers to lick up the fluid weeping from her. She could feel the soft flesh contracting sweetly around her tongue, muscles twitching enough to indicate her release, as if Peridot’s shouting of her name wasn’t.  
Peridot clenched her thighs on either side of Jasper’s head and screamed her release, nails digging into her scalp and holding her head down for as long as she could bear, before she was spent and trying to push Jasper away while she licked her up, tongue prodding at her oversensitive nub until she was convulsing and begging her to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short I didn't intend to finished it to be honest but Fuchi wanted it to here it is!  
> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated. For questions or requests you can message me on tumblr at p-dottie.tumblr.com.

“That’s more than enough! It hurts Jasper,” Peridot squirmed, shoving at Jasper’s head trying to pry her away from her groin.

She lifted her head, clear fluid glinting on her face from gem to chin, grinning smugly at the fact that she was covered in the evidence of her successful sexual prowess.

“That good huh? Shoulda known you’d be a screamer with all the yapping you do all the time.”

Peridot scoffed and kicked at Jasper’s shoulder with her booted foot, sitting up and grimacing at the wet mess they had made on the desktop.

“This is disgusting. It is everywhere! Ugh how can you be smiling, that is vile.”

Jasper brought her fingers up to her mouth and traced her lips with a moist fingertip, leaving a ring of glistening residue on her orange skin. “Maybe I like being nasty.” She stood, towering over Peridot, and pressed a hard kiss to her lips, using more passion than the spent gem had the capacity to return.

Peridot pulled back with an annoyed groan, hands on Jasper’s shoulders to keep her back. “That is quite enough. I believe we’re done here, don’t you?”

“Pfftt. What a pillow princess. You aren’t gonna return the favor Dottie?” Jasper nudged her gem against Peridot’s neck, placing a hot kiss to her collarbone. Peridot wiggled a bit when she bit down, lightly scraping her sharp teeth over the thin skin. She leaned down on her heavily, pressing a leg between Peridot’s so she could feel the heat coming from Jasper’s groin on her thigh.

Peridot shivered, not sure if she was disgusted or impressed by how turned on Jasper seemed to be, just from touching her. It was almost a compliment…but still revolting.

“If you insist on some sort of… return, then I suppose I could give it a try. But I will NOT be putting my mouth anywhere near that… down there.”

Jasper grinned and lifted Peridot by the hips, then unceremoniously plopped down onto the floor with the smaller gem nestled in her lap. They hit the ground with a loud thump, causing a few fixtures in the room to tremble in their places. Peridot only had a moment to spare internally gauging the worth of anything that might have been broken when Jasper took her by the hair and shoved her face into her chest.

Jasper’s flesh was hot and dripping with sweat, the swell of her breasts sliding on Peridot’s cheeks as she pulled back to breathe a little. She could quite literally suffocate on Jasper’s breasts given the opportunity.

That didn’t seem like such a bad idea, the dark part of Peridot’s brain supplied to her, the deep orange flush on Jasper’s skin looking so inviting she had to press her face back down, kissing between her breasts and licking over the salty skin.

Every breath Jasper took made her chest swell and brush against either side of Peridot’s face as she peppered kisses at the center of her sternum, lavishing attention to the supple flesh of each of her breasts one at a time. She took a perky orange nipple between her lips and ran her blue tongue over it, reveling in the skip of Jasper’s breath when she bit down and sucked it past her teeth.

Peridot was never one to enjoy bodily fluids of any kind, but when she pulled the rest of Jasper’s clothes off of her and pressed her thigh in between Jasper’s legs, she found herself curious about the hot liquid running out of her core. She touched her with her fingertips, drawing a long moan out of her when Peridot slipped a finger into Jasper and felt around inside of her.

When she pulled her hand away it was coated in a layer of clear slime. Peridot made a face then brought her hand to her mouth, licking over her finger slowly. Jasper watched her with a wide grin, wiggling her brows.

“Change your mind about going down?”

Peridot scowled, then pressed two fingers into Jasper quickly, shutting her up rather effectively. She watched Jasper squirm with every curve of her fingers, drinking in her moans and soft panting. She looked down between Jasper’s legs at the flushed, swollen slit and considered her options. If she didn’t like it, she could just stop, right?

With nothing to lose, Peridot removed her hand and leaned down, pressing her mouth to the wet flesh with an inquisitive hum. Jasper squeaked in surprise, sitting up to look down at Peridot then falling back with a groan when she flicked her tongue out to taste her.

The taste was…not bad. A little bitter, slightly metallic, mostly sharp and more arousing than Peridot had expected. She could feel her groin throb when she licked up the slit between Jasper’s legs, pressing her tongue into her slowly, experimentally.

“Oh fuck Peri…stop teasing and get into it!” Jasper was frustrated with her pace, spreading her legs wider and arching her back up impatiently.

Peridot rolled her eyes and took hold of Jasper’s hips with her now free hands, holding her down while she swirled her tongue around inside of her. She explored her slowly, tongue-fucking her almost casually, sucking on her clit like she had all the time in the world.

It drove Jasper mad, her moans escalating and her hips rocking despite Peridot’s feeble attempts to keep her from moving.

“I’ll never come like this, hurry up!”

Peridot pulled away entirely, raising a brow. “Oh really? You seem to be getting along just fine to me. I can always just stop.”

“No!” Jasper grimaced at how quick she was to beg for it, her own desire betraying her. “Keep going.”

Satisfied, Peridot nodded and went back to her work, pressing her face against Jasper from nose to chin and shoving her tongue in so deep she pondered if it might never come back out with the way Jasper was clenching around her. Her walls began to contract rhythmically, and Peridot grinned into her, knowing that she was much closer than the pretended to be.

Jasper’s thighs began to tremble, her hands forming fists beside her hips to keep her from grabbing onto Peridot and potentially hurting her. When Peridot thrusted her tongue back inside and moaned into her, she was done, yelling out curses as she released and squirted into Peridot’s mouth.

Peridot pulled away once she had settled down, fluid leaking down her throat. She licked over her lips with a hum.

“Well that didn’t take long.”


End file.
